


Do Not Look Them in the Eye, Pass Them By, Pass Them By

by Ad_Absurdum



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, or maybe not, probably a belated Halloween story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 10:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: Remember, kids: whatever Dumbledore might have said, the things you see in your head are never real.
Comments: 3





	Do Not Look Them in the Eye, Pass Them By, Pass Them By

The rain drops on their eyelashes looked like tiny diamonds - the moonlight in them refracted into equally tiny rainbows. The man tucked the woman's too-long fringe behind her ear and the woman did the same for the man. Their hair always got into their eyes nowadays.

"Are you sure you want to do this again?" the woman spoke.

The man nodded. When the woman said nothing, he asked in a slightly worried tone: "You don't?"

"I don't really know." She sighed. "The last time I was so tired I could have slept for a hundred years."

"You did." The man laughed. "_We_ did."

The woman smiled as well.

"Come on, look how everything has changed. We can learn so much," the man cajoled.

"Meh, I don't know." The woman wrinkled her nose. "You seriously want all those... _feelings_ now?" she said the word as if it personally offended her.

"It won't be that bad." The man patted the woman's hand. "You'll eventually find me, won't you?" He smiled brightly.

"Oh, I don't know. I won't have any feelings so I probably won't care one way or the other."

The man immediately stopped smiling.

"Don't even joke like that. Besides, you know that will not be true."

"It will be for most of this life. I might not wake up in time." There was a warning in the woman's voice.

"You will."

"Well, even if I will, there's a possibility nothing will happen anyway. We might just ignore each other."

"We might. But we won't."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Hmm..."

The woman swung her legs to and fro and looked at the starry sky below. This was going to be a long way down.

The man rested his head on the woman's shoulder and intertwined their fingers.

"Don't you want to see how it will go this time?" he asked.

"This is going to be weird."

The man raised his head to look at the woman's face and grinned. "You're curious too! I knew it!"

"If this is gonna be all for nothing, I swear that when we come back here, I will punch you right in the face no matter how pretty it is."

The man laughed out loud. "Deal."

They nuzzled each other for a few moments and then the woman disentangled their fingers.

"All right then." She took a deep breath.

"Wait." The man caught the woman's arm, quickly leant in and kissed her. Their mouths caressed each other gently, the touch long-familiar but no less exciting for that. The woman playfully nibbled the man's lower lip and the man made a quiet pleased sound in his throat.

"Do that again."

"Maybe later." The woman smiled. "See you on the other side."

And then she jumped down.

* * *

"Did you hear about the woman from apartment 913?"

"No. What about her?"

"She killed herself two days ago."

"Seriously? What happened?"

"Dunno really. She jumped out of the window. Apparently some guy in that building on the other side of the street saw the whole thing."

"Well, shit. Ruined his Sunday all right."

"I heard the policemen talk about it. Those guys are absolutely gormless. They took the stairs down when they were leaving and had no idea I could hear them one floor up. I'm telling you, it really pays off to stop using the lift."

"Nah, couldn't be bothered. Besides, nothing interesting ever happens to _me_. The pinnacle of accidental excitement in my life was when I saw a rat on my balcony. The bloody git looked like he owned it. Got him with a baseball bat heh heh."

"Ugh, disgusting."

"Whatever. So what happened? You heard the police, right?"

"Yeah, so the guy who saw it said she was sitting on the windowsill."

"Outside!?"

"No, in. That's why he didn't do anything. Anyway, the window was wide open and apparently it looked like she was talking to someone. Only nobody was there, right? And then she suddenly swung her legs outside and off she plummeted nine floors down."

"Must've been a mess. Probably worse than my rat."

"This is no laughing matter. What if she hit some innocent passerby?"

"Crap, you're right. Some people have zero consideration for the others."

"Yeah. And she looked normal too..."

"Those are always the worst. Anyway, what are we having for lunch?"


End file.
